hogwarts78fandomcom-20200216-history
Sky Everglade
Backstory Born to a muggle-born mother and pure-blood father. Her mother (Flora Hunter nee. Everglade) is a Slytherin who was born to two wealthy muggles. Due to their grounding in science, Flora focused on healing spells, becoming highly proficient in them, working for St Mungo's after graduating school. Her father (Reese Hunter) was a Hufflepuff, born to pure-blood parents, his parents were both Quidditch players. He followed in their footsteps becoming a famous chaser for the Appleby Arrows. A werewolf attacked Sky's family when she was young, killing her father and turning her into a werewolf. Her mother raised her alone, moving around when suspicion grew around Sky, going so far as to change Sky's last name to separate her from her famous father. Upon coming to Hogwarts she was instantly placed in Gryffindor, easily making friends and charming everyone around her. Appearance Sky is a slim, Caucasian woman of 5"1". Her bright blue eyes, and strawberry blonde hair offset the many scars that mar her pretty face. A bite mark lies on her left arm, something she keeps covered with a bandage. Her ears studded, first and seconds on each ear with a little spider hanging from a cartilage piercing on her right ear. A notable scar is one at her lip, which moves every time she smirks and talks. Two necklaces hang around her neck, a black choker and a silver chain bearing a ring, it was her father's wedding ring, something her mother gave her as a sign to never forget those that gone. Personality Sky is a loud, bold and energetic Gryffindor. Her bravery and disbelief in rules garners her a lot of attention. Although generally a charming girl she is ruthless when crossed and highly evasive when it comes to her scars, a part of her backstory she is unwilling to divulge. Events The Hogwarts Express Sky was dropped of on the platform by her mother, sharing a hug that felt like a final goodbye. The fear that constricted her made her breakfast resurface as she entered the train fearing the upcoming full moon. As the train journey progressed she met many faces she knew, but have never had the chance to talk to. These included, Leon Astolat, Eli Fireheart, Ash Greythorne, Phoebe Bennett and Vale Marshall. The new friendships culminated in a prank going wrong and Maverick Arkwright learning of her monstrous secret. Breaking her hand in anger, she soon had to reveal to her longtime friend Cuthbert Prewett that she was a creature many of the wizarding population feared. Not only did Bert learn of her secret but Ash quickly surmised what she was. Fear flooding through Sky once more, she did what she did best, lashed out shattering both a mirror and her hand once more. "Everyone she had met assumed that she hated the deep lines that marked her body but she didn't. Well not entirely. There were two she couldn't stand. A bite lay on her left arm, it was the one that had changed her, and the most damning evidence of her condition. This scar was kept covered by a bandage at all times. The other was a scar running down her back. The werewolf who changed her had given it to her. Other than the bite it was the only other injury he had gifted her. She hated it because it was the scar her father hadn't defended her from. In the attack he had taken every scar the werewolf had tried to give her. It was only when he fell that..."'''' The Carriage Ride After an emotional train journey, Sky's carriage journey was far more entertaining. She shared it with her long time friend Bert and newfound friends Leon and Vale. Discussing Quidditch, pranks and sneaking into the kitchen after hours. To Sky's relief the topic of what happened on the train was quickly dropped so she did not need to give more of her secrets away. The Great Feast Dumbledore's warning ringing in her ears, Sky hungrily eyed the food that had appeared in front of her but she never got to eat it for she watched Maverick leave the Great Hall. The overwhelming need to help caused her to follow him leading to a highly emotional conversation where Sky revealed the darkest part of her life. "When I was five my mother went to work one winter morning where she met a husband and a wife. The woman was nine months pregnant. They were young and so happy, but they held a secret, a secret that took four lives. My mother tried to help the woman all she could but life is cruel. The baby and the woman died that day. They had died because the man was a werewolf. There aren't many children of werewolves and on this occasion it wasn't meant to be. The man blamed my mother. Thought she had killed his wife and newly born daughter on purpose because of what he was. So he wanted her to feel the pain he had felt. He broke into my house and I woke up screaming with fangs embedded in my arm. My father fought him, keeping the werewolf away from me but he couldn't stop the beast. He was wandless, and died because of it. My mother killed that werewolf, then changed our names from Hunter to Everglade. I could no longer be connected to my famous father." Bert ended up accidentally blundering into the conversation, and Sky left him with an apology for keeping one secret too many. She and Maverick found a secluded area in the courtyard where he revealed his friendship with Hannah and the pain that her death had caused. The pair shared a tender moment planting forget-me-nots as a sign of the fallen. This moment was soon interupted by the introduction of Celine Black and Taryn Blackwood, both student Sky would gladly befriend. Leaving the courtyard Sky ventured to the Gryffindor Common Room where she reunited with Bert. Having missed the feast the pair decided to sneak into the kitchens for food.